


Just an Innocent Tumble

by TheJackdaw



Series: Requested One-Shots [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Jacob is a cocky lil shit, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sparring, sparring is quickly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackdaw/pseuds/TheJackdaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, could you do a oneshot where reader- chan (I always call the reader that, it's my thing) and Jacob are having a sparring session (to reader's dismay because she secretly likes him and being close to him makes it hard for her not to fangirl) but then Jacob starts noticing how nervous she is, starts flirting, they end up landing on top of each other somehow and things get steamy afterwards? (I just noticed how long of a question this is...)"</p><p>Hellz yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Innocent Tumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awesomegurl5450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomegurl5450/gifts).



“Come on, Y/N!” Jacob grinned, spinning the blunted kukri he was holding around in his hand, “You going to have to move faster than that!”

Y/N breathed heavily as she watched him jumped back and forth evasively in front of her, clearly quite pleased with himself even though she thought it obvious that he would be better than her. She was grateful that the leader of the Rooks would take time to train new recruits like her, but she couldn't stop thinking about how attractive he was, how that scar cut so sharply over his eyebrow, making it clear that he had seen some dangerous fights. He wore a top hat with a long jacket, the assassin's symbol sewn onto the collar near his neck.

“I'm sorry, sir. I am trying!” She sighed frustratedly, readjusting the sparring dagger she was holding in her hand.

“Come on, again.” He encouraged, “This time try to anticipate what I’m going to do.”

She was quiet as she watched his face. He smirked as he tried to get her attention again, clicking in front of his face to readjust her focus again.

“Are you alright there, love?” Jacob smiled cheekily.

“What? Oh yes, sorry. Again. Yes.”

Y/N got herself back into position with her feet spread apart and her shoulders squared. She goes towards Jacob again with her arm pulled back and her dagger poised to attack again. Jacob nimbly dodged out the way, pulled her against his chest with his knife to her throat.

“Too slow, darling.” He growled lowly, and by how his voice sounded, she could tell he was grinning wolfishly.

"Sorry, Mr Frye." A hot blush rushed across her face as she noticed how close his face was to hers. So close in fact, that she could feel his breath across her cheek.

Jacob released her once more, looking over to her to see if she was okay, and her nervousness suddenly made sense to him. He found it easy to tell that she found him attractive; in fact he had already expected it. She often avoided his glances at her and wouldn't maintain eye contact for very long if she ever did meet his eye. One would think it rather self-centred to constantly be expecting people to find you attractive, as Jacob did. In this scenario, however, he watched for any signals she gave him as he himself happened to find her very attractive. But he knew this wasn't the time or place to make an advance.

"One more time? We should need to get going before too long." He told her very matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Mr Frye." She got back into her stance.

Jacob didn't want to let her win, but he almost felt it part of his gentlemanly duty that he had to. She had been trying to get it right for a while now, and besides, it wasn't like she'd face anyone as skilled as him in her career. Those kinds of people were solely for him and Evie to deal with.

With his plan in mind, he let her come towards him, and deliberately made his movements a bit more slow and predictable, and true enough; she managed to disarm him as she had been trying so hard to do. Too caught up in the excitement of completing the manoeuvre, she noticed a bit late that Jacob was coming towards her for a rebuttal attack. She panicked and trying to step away out of his path, but her feet got caught up in the movement and she squeaked as she began to fall. Ever with speedy reactions, Jacob jumped to catch her but couldn't pull a leg forward fast enough to stabilise himself and ended up falling too. However he managed to throw one arm out to stop himself from falling entirely onto her, and another to hold the back of her head to stop her hitting the ground too hard.

"Well, that was..." Y/N started, before her gaze met Jacobs again and she fell silent.

His gaze flicked back and forth between her eyes as he smiled.

"You're getting better." He breathed, "Just a bit more practise needed."

She blushed again, looking down and away from his eyes. Jacob snapped his fingers by her head to get her attention again, even though he could tell she was looking at his lips.

"I'll ask Miss Frye, I wouldn't want to bother you again." She said quietly, but she was stopped by the intense gaze he was giving her.

"Let me tell you something." Jacob said, leaning in towards her ear, "I would very much like for you to bother me again."

She bit her lip and he let out a soft groan.

He leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss, his hands desperately reached for her, stroking her cheek and neck. The stubble on his face lightly scraping her lips made her entire body buzz.

As they kissed, her hands shyly touched his body, until he took his hand from behind her head to move one of hers over the length of the growing hardness in his pants. He moaned against her lips and pulled her against his body as he shifted up to press himself into her hand.

His grip on her tightened, and their kisses grew more heated. The hard metal of the buckles his jacket dug into her skin but she didn't care. 

"Maybe we should move this inside." He said against her lips, "I'd rather not have my dear sister catch this."

He could feel her smiling against him.

"Okay." She said quietly. 

She had apparently lost the uncertainty in her actions, as now she sprung up and pulled him towards the house the Rooks had taken nearby, used for recruits to rest in between missions. He kissed her once more once they got into a room upstairs, which conveniently had a bed in it. Jacob's hands explored her body, lingering on the backs of her legs, stomach, and finally between her legs. She placed hot kisses down his neck and chest, lightly nipping at his skin. He pushed her gently towards the bed where she sat down delicately.

He shucked his jacket and shirt of quickly and sat down next to her, so that he was only left in his trousers. She slid down his body slowly, the muscles of his abdomen jumping when she nipped him just below his belt. She knelt between his legs and ran her hand against the hardness in his trousers, enjoying the pleasurable groans that came from him. He went to undo his belt, but she stopped him.

"Patience, Mr Frye."

"Alright," He choked out, "Did I tell you how much I love it when you call me that?"

"Mr Frye?" She grinned devilishly, licking her lips and giggled after she spoke for added effect. He groaned again, and she felt his length twitch.

She slipped her hand in his pants to squeeze and stroke his hard length. She undid his belt and began to pull his trousers down, quickly aided by Jacob who pushed them down his legs with an incredible speed. She giggled again and began to lick him with slow, wet slides of her tongue and lips. He put his hand gently on the back of her head, as if he thought he was in danger of being left by her.

"Fucking Christ..." He cursed. I moaned around him as I continued to suck.

She felt him tugging on her collar, and she looked up to see his face flushed and his breathing had become rapid.

He pulled her up towards him by her shoulders and growled and captured her mouth in a deep, hungry kiss that sent an electric shock down her body. His rough fingers stroked between her legs, and she whimpered and whined as he gradually made her wetter and wetter.

Jacob was making needy noises and placing hot kisses along her neck while he held her jaw in his free hand.

"Are you ready for me, Y/N?" He gasped, his gaze lustful and his fingers stroking her faster.

She could only nod her reply, as she pulled her shirt over her head as Jacob worked on the ties of her trousers. Once she was free of her clothes, Jacob laid her on her back and lined himself up with her entrance, looking at her in awe as he took in the beauty of her flushed face and her hair spread across the bed.

"You're so beautiful." He told her softly, stroking her cheek gently and following her immaculate bone structure.

"Is this your first...?" Jacob started, but Y/N quickly reassured him.

"No, Jacob." She giggled, and stroked the shaggy bits of hair that stuck out to back behind his ear.

"Good, I don't want to hurt you."

He pushed in slowly, and revelled in the sound of her long moan, and the sharp feeling of her nails digging into his back. They groaned in unison with every inward stroke, and Jacob leant his head downwards to tuck his face into her neck, kissing and sucking on her collar bones. He moved his hand down to her engorged clit and rubbed in fast circles, at which point she released a moan which one could only associate with the filthiest whores in any brothel. Jacob too groaned deeply, and she could feel it reverberate through his chest.

"Jacob...I'm gonna cum!" She whimpered, but Jacob was quick to shush her.

"It's okay, Y/N." He whispered, "Relax, give yourself to me."

And with those hushed words, she let go of the tension that had been growing inside her ever since they had begun sparring in that dusty courtyard. She saw his face form into strained pleasure, and she realised that he must have been able to feel her clenching around her. Soon after, his thrusts picked up in speed and he finished with one final hard thrust, hilting himself inside her as his length throbbed.

Once he had recovered, and he pulled his length from her, and lay down next to her and threw an arm over her belly. She looked over to him with a shy smile on her face.

"What?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"I know you let me win."

"Pardon?"

"I know you let me disarm you."

"Ah, damn. Well, I guess we just need to practise more then."

~~~


End file.
